


Mera, Princess Of The Saiyans

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonball Xenoverse
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Lesbian Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma is rescued by a beautiful Saiyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mera, Princess Of The Saiyans

**Mera, Princess Of The Saiyans**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Chapter 1**

Bulma Briefs sighed as she sat in her Capsule Corp. house in the cave where Gohan and Krillin had left her before grabbing the Dragon Radar and going to look for the dragonballs that are on Frieza's spaceship.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
